


Changing (Like A Healing Wound)

by Krasimer



Series: Don't Take My Sunshine Away [20]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Deaf Character, Found Family, Gen, Genji is in a coma after what Sombra did to him, Have to figure out how to fight her, Implied Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Implied deaf character, Jack Needs a Hug, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes is a Little Shit, Lúcio Correia dos Santos is deaf, M/M, Most everyone has implants or tech that makes them a target to her, Personal Growth, Protective Gabriel, Protective Older Brothers, Satya and Lúcio are becoming somewhat friends, Sombra just needs to call her "Dad" and talk, Symmetra just woke up from hers, That is what Hanzo is becoming once more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: Waking up was a slow and painful process.Every inch of her hurt, her lungs too constricted and her shoulders too tense. Her hand felt trapped at her side, her left arm useless and unresponsive. Useless and wasteful and-"Hey," came a soft voice from one side of her. "You're awake?"~"We need to figure out how the hell to even get anywhere near her," Jack's voice was almost thunderous, his anger loud and spilling over.Gabriel would have smiled if he'd been in a better mood.~How had he gotten so lucky in loving him?





	Changing (Like A Healing Wound)

Waking up was a slow and painful process.

Every inch of her hurt, her lungs too constricted and her shoulders too tense. Her hand felt trapped at her side, her left arm useless and unresponsive. Useless and wasteful and-

"Hey," came a soft voice from one side of her. "You're awake?"

Satya opened her eyes slowly, letting them slide to look in the direction of the voice. She could see nothing more than blurs of color. "Hm," she groaned out the sound, immediately trying to make her body cooperate and breathe.

"Oh, hey, no," a gentle pressing of fingers to her shoulder. "No trying to talk right now. Mercy's our anjo and everything but your arm is really good and you were chokin' yourself. Mercy had'ta remove it to get your fingers off your neck," she nearly winced at the soft, cold feeling against her forehead. "Got you on a couple of IVs, makin' sure you're gonna be okay."

The dark blur resolved, somewhat, into the shape of a man who had been nothing more than a thorn in her side for nearly six years.

Anjo.

Portuguese, of course.

A clue in the missing image, a final puzzle piece to complete what she had been struggling with. As if he had done it one purpose, to allow her to identify him.

"Hey, hey, look at me," Lúcio's voice was gentle. "Guess we're still not on the best terms, yeah? I'm not trying to be your enemy here, Symmetra. We're workin' for the same people now," her sight was clearing even more as he spoke, the piercing pain in her head dulled behind a wall of medication. His hands were held up, a gesture of surrender. "I'm glad you were able to press the button on your comm to call for backup. Don't know how you did, your right shoulder is fractured from the force of what looked like you bein' thrown back.

"You looked like you were going to die," Lúcio tangled his hands together, not quite meeting her eyes. "The others went to look into how to approach the woman who did this to you, I wanted to be here when you woke up. Make sure you knew what was going on."

Her throat burned when she tried to speak and she wanted to clear it, make herself heard.

Overwatch was a detriment to her training, to the world that had raised her and made her what she was. Vishkar was everything, they had raised her and given her the life she lived-

No.

She shook her head, closing her eyes and bringing her hand to her face when the sensation of being dizzy set in.

"Yeah, she kind of did a number on your head, that's for sure," Lúcio leaned forward, not infringing on her personal space, to see the back of her head a little better. "We were hoping you'd wake up without a concussion, I don't think you did. Mercy- Angela wants to keep you here for at least a week, to make sure you come out of this okay. Everyone here was kind of worried about you," his grin was lopsided and she wanted to reach out and adjust it until it sat straight on his face.

It was a silly thought, one she would not have entertained even three weeks ago.

"Oh," Lúcio perked up slightly, "You probably want some water or something. Here," he pulled a sealed metal bottle out of a bag. "I remembered how you like to make sure it's clean, so I had it filtered about ten times. I also had one of the girls grab some things from your room, I hope that's okay. Figured it'd be better than me goin' in there and trompin' on stuff."

Lúcio held out a sealed bag containing the pair of pajamas that had been at the top of the sorted order she kept her night clothes in. The water-bottle he'd handed her was the same color blue she often wore.

Something tickled at the back of her head, some strange reminder of something she had learned about him from a report that Vishkar had once handed her. Slowly, she put a hand to her mouth, unsure in a way she usually wasn't, and held her fingers stiff as she dropped it down in front of her. If it was remembered correctly, then she could tell him simply, a small token of gratitude for what he appeared to have done for her.

"You're very welcome," Lúcio grinned again, almost dancing in his seat. "I'm just glad you're alive."

 

~

 

"We need to figure out how the hell to even get anywhere near her," Jack's voice was almost thunderous, his anger loud and spilling over.

Gabriel would have smiled if he'd been in a better mood.

It seemed like time and an older age had given Jack room to be angry at the world. When they'd been younger, all of his anger had been quiet and held in, no sign of it allowed to be seen from the outside world. The UN had liked that, had always liked that they could control the man and he wouldn't say a word about it. Becoming Soldier: 76 had been good for Jack in some ways. "We don't have any way of doing that. Anyone with any sort of cybernetics is going to be incapacitated by approaching her. She has an implant that allows her to just sort of...Rip technology apart and use it to her advantage."

"I know that," Jack shoved the heel of his hand into an eye, rubbing furiously. "We've been talking for what feels like forever now and all we can really agree on is that. Anyone with cybernetics can't go up against her, she'll rip them apart. Anyone who uses technology with a computer function of any kind can't go up against her."

"That doesn't leave many, mi sol," Gabriel sighed, extending a hand to pull Jack's fist away from his face. "I know, I know, we already went over that."

"That means that neither of the Shimadas can go against her, even though their weaponry would be an advantage. McCree can't go. Both Genji and Vaswani are in the care of Angie," Jack let his head drop against Gabriel's shoulder. "I hate feeling stuck like this."

"Hasn't happened in a long while," Gabriel muttered, pressing a kiss to the skin of Jack's jaw, not trying to start anything right then. It was a comfort for both of them, especially after the years spent apart. Jack always had been tactile, finding meaning in the brush of fingers against skin and hopefully still finding comfort in the warmth of Gabriel standing close. "Last time I saw it happen, you were newly made Strike Commander and you hated it."

"Uh-"

Both of them turned to see the newest recruit, forced into actual clothing by the man who preferred to be called Roadhog. "What?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "...Junkrat, right?"

He rolled his eyes, a snort in the back of his throat that sounded particularly phlegmy making both of them wince. "Yeah," he tilted his head, an appraising look in his eyes. "Yer lookin' fer someone to go against the tech-brat, right?"

"Trying to figure out a team to put together," Jack corrected automatically. "Why?"

Junkrat rolled his eyes again. "Fucking hell, you- _Me_."

"...You've got a-"

"It isn't cybernetic," Junkrat held out his arm. "I built it meself, she's apples an' all but it ain't made from cybernetics. Lost me arm in the Omnic bullshit that Australia went through, same with me leg. Got a debt to you drongos, would prefer ta not have one. If this is the way that happens, then so be it."

"She can control technology," Gabriel frowned, his hand still clasped around Jack's. "You use bombs."

"Yeah, well, nice side effect of bein' from Australia is that I don't trust any Omnic shite. You galah, you think I'd use it in my bombs?" He giggled, the noise only halfway insane for once. "Hell, I'm not gonna _ever_ use it in anythin' unless I have ta!"

"...Everything you use is mechanical, isn't it?"

"'Course," Junkrat grinned. "Roadie too. Ain't goin' anywhere without him."

"Our fate is in the hands of two of Australia's most wanted," Jack groaned. "Wonderful."

 

~

Genji wasn’t waking up.

Jesse put a hand over his eyes, trying to keep himself from panicking. The cyborg had come against someone Reyes knew and wasn’t waking up now. He had just gotten back on fully good grounds with his old friend.

Even better grounds with his brother, but Genji and him weren’t like that.

Gabe had called her Sombra.

That was what had stuck in his head beside the panic, nestling in as snug as a baby in a blanket. Sombra had done this to Genji. Sombra had attacked Vaswani as well, used her own arm against her. She had nearly died from that, choked out by her own arm and breathing so slowly that Angie had been crying as she worked on her, afraid that the tiny gasps of air wouldn’t be enough. Angie had thought she would lose a patient.

He didn’t much like any person who made his friends that upset.

With a sigh, Jesse leaned back in his chair, putting his flesh-and-blood hand over Genji’s wrist. One new teammate nearly dead, one old friend in tears, the other old friend in a coma. Genji’s master had gone off to meditate and Jesse suspected he was panicking in his own way – The two of them were awfully close. Genji wasn’t nearly as angry these days and according to him, Zenyatta was the cause of it.

When the door opened slowly, he didn’t even look up.

“Hey Han,” he muttered.

His partner – Boyfriend sounded like a damn kiddy thing, they were grown men and there needed to be a better term – pulled a chair up next to him. “Have you moved since you brought him here?” Hanzo’s voice was a quiet rasp in the near-silence of the room. “Or have you been sitting here and watching him the entire time?”

“I-” Jesse looked up at him, a wave of panic in his chest. “I don’t want you gettin’ the wrong idea, darlin’. He and I ain’t –”  

“I have heard that the two of you were friends when Genji’s anger still consumed him,” Hanzo shook his head, glancing at his brother. His hands twitched and he put them in his lap. “An old friendship, one that is kept and still whole after so much time, that is not something I can be angry or feel petty jealousy over. There is so much darkness in this world, I cannot begrudge searching for any sort of light.”

“…He was one of the first people to accept me, here.” Jesse said after a moment. “I mean…Gabe, of course. Jack, to an extent, once I proved I wasn’t gonna ditch out at any moment. But Genji was…Sure was angry all the time, but he didn’t treat me like I was stupid. Or like I was worthless. I think I can safely say he was my first actual friend. Back in Blackwatch, most of my time was spent getting the missions done, doing paperwork for the missions, or hangin’ out with him.”

Distantly, he was aware of Hanzo taking his mechanical hand in his own. One hand twined with his, the other over the top of it. “Go on?”

“He was so damn angry all the time. For a while, it was just him tryin’ ta kill me and me pokin’ at him,” Jesse snorted. “When I lost my arm, I was complainin’ about it once I was clear-headed. Before that, everythin’ was a blur but I remember him sitting at my bedside and talkin’ to me. Don’t rightly remember what he said, think it might’a been Japanese, but…He was there. When I got out of that, I was bitchin’ up a storm about it, drove everyone near crazy.”

“And?”

“He got in my face, growled about having lost a good portion of his body,” Jesse winced a little, looking at Hanzo. “Sorry. Should I –”

“Go on. I will figure out how to come to peace with it later.” Hanzo’s hand, the one that had been resting on Jesse’s and his other, swept up Jesse’s forearm and came to rest on his shoulder. “You seem as if you need to tell this story.”

“I said somethin’ about him never having lost a left arm,” Jesse shook his head. “Don’t know why I said it, probably one of the stupidest things I ever have said, but he just sort of…Paused. Laughed at me. And I’m talkin’ the full-blown, full-body laughter, the bent in half kind. Holding his stomach and just…I dunno. After that, he was more willing to hang around me. We figured out where the bad parts of our memories were, where not to step, where not to push the joke to.”

“You became friends,” Hanzo met his eyes. “In a way that is certainly befitting of you. I suspect my brother grew weary of having people pull their anger back for him. The youngest son of our family, not the heir and not expected to be anything but a pampered child. It would certainly have endeared you to him, not treating him as if he were made of glass and his every word to be followed as a command.” He lifted their joined hands and brushed a kiss over Jesse’s knuckles. “I am glad the two of you are friends. You seem to have helped each other in ways I cannot exactly articulate.”

Jesse shifted in his chair, leaning against Hanzo’s shoulder. “Yeah,” he said quietly.

“You should rest,” Hanzo turned his head, resting his chin on Jesse. “I will keep watch for a while, wake you if anything happens. You were on a mission and you have been in here since your return. You need sleep and I will be here.”

“…Thank ya,” Jesse’s jaw cracked as he yawned, pressing closer against Hanzo. “Mebbe jus’ a lil’ nap…”

With his words slurring together and into silence, it was only a few minutes before he was passed out. Hanzo used his free hand to brush his hair back from his face and rearrange him so that his head was in his lap. Jesse would have a sore back when he woke up, he did not need a sore neck as well.

“Genji,” he whispered his brother’s name. “If you can hear me, please come back to us. You have friends waiting for you here.” He shifted his arm so that it was around Jesse, still holding his hand. The cowboy’s other hand was still on Genji’s wrist. “You have the family you managed to find waiting for you.”

He watched his brother breathe for a moment.

“If you wake up, I will do something ridiculous to my hair. Something you always told me would look ‘good’ but I never did. I promise, if you just wake up, you can laugh all you like at it.” Hanzo’s mouth twisted into a small smile. “It cannot be any worse than the grass color you preferred your own hair to be. Nothing is worse than that.”

Genji’s face, partially uncovered to make way for the breathing tubes, twitched as he continued to sleep.

“I will take that as consideration of my bargain,” Hanzo murmured, then looked back down at Jesse.

The man who cared for everyone, whose heart broke again and again when someone was injured or when someone disappeared.

How had he gotten so lucky in loving him?

“I am glad you found him,” Hanzo told his brother. “I am glad you helped keep him alive. I am inordinately glad he was still around for me to meet. I think I truly love him,” he wrapped a section of Jesse’s hair around his fingers absently. “But now I need you to wake up. My family consists of very few people these days. I nearly ruined everything before, followed an order blindly and it cost me so much.”

The room stayed quiet, but Hanzo nodded. “He is part of those I consider family, now.”

Genji’s eyes opened a fraction, the green glow of them engaging after a moment. He made a groggy noise before they closed again and his chest rose and fell, his breathing coming easier and more natural.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! It has been a while. Don't know if people are still looking to read this series anymore, but here is the next part.


End file.
